Friendship's New Flight: Rough Diamonds
by Masterob
Summary: Next installment of the FNF series, Rumble has liked the Cutie Mark Crusaders for some time, some as more than only friends, what happens when Diamond Tiara uses that to hurt the Crusaders? Meanwhile Rarity still struggles with feelings of her own. Contains suggestive scenes.
1. Chapter 1: No Tenderness Here

**Time for the young Crusaders to face their own little trials**

* * *

On one nice summer day, The Cutie Mark Crusaders are playing outside with each other. It was a game of volleyball, with the founding members, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle making one team, with Babs Seed, Rumble & Dinky Doo on the other.

While Dinky was not an official member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, she was still considered a friend to the group and they needed her to make even teams.

Apple Bloom had just scored for her team, "Yeah! Another point for your founders! You may praise us!" Apple Bloom said.

"Don't get cocky cuz!" Babs said.

Rumble chuckled at her actions, he found it cute.

Apple Bloom grabbed the ball, "Ok get ready, I'm gonna really spike it!" Apple Bloom hit the ball pretty high but Rumble flew up and whacked it down, causing the other team to miss it, giving Rumble's team the point.

"Sweet move Rumble!" Babs said.

Scootaloo pouted, "That's not fair! He's flying!"

Rumble was confused, "Of course, I'm a Pegasus it's normal for me to-" Rumble realized what he was saying and stopped, especially when Scootaloo shot him a dirty look.

"Come on, so he can fly, big whoop, it's a natural ability", Babs said.

"I don't see Sweetie or Dinky using their magic", Scootaloo said.

"Uh Sweetie uses her magic to pick up the ball", Babs said.

"Yeah but-"

"Ok, ok, before this gets out of hand, lets just play another game", Apple Bloom said.

"Seriously? Just because Scootaloo complained about Rumble flying? Next she'll complain I have a strength advantage for being an Earth Pony" Babs asked.

Rumble landed near the girls, "Please don't start fighting, maybe Scootaloo's right, I do have an unfair advantage and it's not easy for me to not use my wings, I don't wanna make her feel insecure"

Babs sighed, "Fine"

Apple Bloom smiled, "Glad to know Rumble's a real gentlecolt"

Scootaloo rolled her eyes, "Yeah whatever"

Apple Bloom glared at her, Rumble then spoke, "Scootaloo, do you hate me?"

Scootaloo noticed the sad look in his eyes then sighed, "No, I don't hate you, though I am a bit jealous of you since you can fly and Rainbow Dash still likes you"

Rumble approached her, "She likes you too I'm sure"

Scootaloo shook her head, "She doesn't, ever since I helped beat you up she's been mad at me, she was close to beating me up too after that, she used to like seeing me, nowadays she barely seems to care when I'm around, that hurts a lot"

Rumble pitied her, "Sorry to hear, if you'd like I can speak to her, get her to be your friend again"

Scootaloo sighed, "That's really nice of you but it probably won't work, I think she loves you more nowadays, probably cause she's dating your brother"

"Don't be silly, you were her friend first, maybe she feels really bad and doesn't know how to approach you about it, you know how Rainbow can be sometimes, she's very proud so it's harder for her to really admit this"

Babs sighed, "How did we go from volleyball to a therapy session? Any chance you'se two can talk later? We're burning daylight"

Apple Bloom glared at Babs, "That was rude Babs"

"Sorry cuz, I'm just a little impatient at the moment"

Sweetie interjected, "Maybe Babs is right, lets go have a little fun before you two settle down to talk, unless you both wanna go now and we'll go on our business"

Rumble pondered a moment, "No it's fine, we'll play more for now, I can chat with Scoots later"

Scootaloo nodded, "Yeah, can have another date if you'd like"

Dinky cocked her head in confusion, "Wait, date? You two are dating?"

Rumble nodded, "I dated each of them at least once, busy days but fun too"

"Wait...you date all of them? Isn't that, you know, weird?"

Rumble shook his head, "No, it's not like they're all my girlfriends, I date them so I can decide who I like, we always keep it fair, once in a while I ask them or they ask me, been like that the last couple of weeks"

"So...would you date just about any filly?" Dinky asked with a small blush on her face.

"Sorta, why are you interested?"

Dinky shook her head, "No, just wondering...let's just go"

They then heard some fillies laughing.

"Oh no it's them", Dinky said.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon approached the group.

"Wow, just when I thought you Blank Flanks couldn't get any weirder, we hear this", Diamond Tiara said.

"Yeah I mean dating the same colt? How desperate can you be?" Silver Spoon added.

"He doesn't even look like a colt either, he's got a filly face", Diamond said, much to Rumble's displeasure.

"Now the foalsitter of the village idiot wants some", Silver said.

Dinky growled, "I told you not to make fun of Derpy!"

"Aw, did we hit a nerve? I know it's not easy to have to spoon feed a mare who can't even look straight but you really need to realx a bit", Diamond said.

Dinky wanted to hit Diamond but Apple Bloom stepped in, "Hey Diamond, we're busy, now is there a reason yer here or are you just bored cause you have nothing better to do than bother ponies below you to make you feel better about yerself?"

"I have a lot of things I could do, I figured common ponies like yourselves would appreciate the presence of a greater pony, the daughter of the most powerful pony in Ponyville"

"Um, technically Princess Twilight is the most powerful, then there's the Mayor, maybe the Apple Family since they supply the town apples, come to think of it isn't the only reason your family's rich is because of Apple Bloom's family? You probably should be a little more grateful to the Apple Family, and start showing that by not being mean to Apple Bloom, then you can be our friend and we can do fun things together, that sounds better than alienating ponies with your insults"

Diamond looked displeased, "Hey! I don't remember asking your opinion Filly Face!"

Scootaloo stepped in, "Hey don't call him Filly Face, he's just trying to be nice to you, which is WAY more than you deserve right now"

"He just took a shot at my family!"

"He simply told the truth, in a nice way! Rumble's too nice a colt to have to deal with your insults"

Diamond scoffed, "Surprised your so fond of him, considering he's Rainbow Dash's new pet now, don't blame her, I'm sure she only wants pets that can actually fly!"

While she tried not to show it, that comment really hurt Scootaloo, and enraged Rumble.

"That wasn't nice Diamond Tiara! You shouldn't make fun of anypony's disability! One day it could be you!"

Diamond looked taken back, "Was that a threat? Wait til I tell my daddy you threatened to cripple me! You can say good-bye to your brother's chances at being a Wonderbolt with his skanky marefriend"

Rumble growled but Babs stepped in now, "Hey! Quit bothering my friends! Unless you wanna end up in another mud pile!"

"Hey, I don't talk to traitors!"

Babs raised her eyebrow, "Who you callin' traitor?"

"I took you in the first time you came to Ponyville, let you hang out with the big crowd, then you turn against me by threatening to be a tattletale!"

"Maybe I won't tattle this time, maybe I'll just smash your face in!"

Silver interjected, "Uh, uh, uh, we heard about your little fight problems before, you don't want Princess Twilight finding out about this, do you?"

"Pfft, now who's the tattletale?" Babs said.

Apple Bloom stepped in, "Seriously, Rumble didn't threaten anypony, don't you go making false accusations about him, y'hear?"

Diamond got in Apple Bloom's face, "Don't tell me what to do!"

As they stared down soon Cloudchaser had arrived with Applejack.

"Hey! What's going on!" Cloudchaser asked, she then turned her attention to Diamond Tiara, "I thought I told you not to bother Rumble"

"Save it you, I know about your behavior problems, and I know about this whole thing with Princess Twilight, if you try anything, you'll be dealing with Princess Twilight herself"

Applejack stepped in, "Listen hear missy, you and your little sidekick best skedaddle or I'll be telling your daddy about what you're doing, and he can forget about that deal he's trying to cut with mah family, which means bad news for your allowance"

Diamond gasped, "How dare you! Who do you think you are!?"

Applejack simply glared into her eyes, freaking her out a little and making her back off.

"You were saying?"

Diamond gave up and left with Silver Spoon.

Apple Bloom groaned a bit, "That girl really gets on mah case, once we get out Cutie Marks, maybe that will shut her up"

"From the looks of things Apple Bloom, getting your cutie mark won't mean anything, she'll just find another reason to pick on you, like she picks on Scootaloo's inability to fly, or Derpy's eyes"

Cloudchaser growled a bit, "That girl knows no boundaries, maybe I should just teach her a small lesson, just a small one"

Applejack shook her head, "CC, if you go and pick a fight, Twilight will be mad"

"So we just let her get away with poking fun at Derpy and Scootaloo for their disabilities?"

"Remember the last time y'all got angry at a filly?" Applejack asked.

That struck something of a soft spot in Cloudchaser, she had some lingering remorse over how she acted with the girls, especially Babs, mostly since Babs turned out to be a nice filly who since then has been more than caring to Rumble, Cloudchaser sometimes wonders what would have happened if she actually broke her arm, how it could have led to much worse.

"I know I lost my cool with Babs and Scootaloo at one point but the difference is that Diamond is a total brat, Babs and Scoots had redeeming qualities so threatening them is a mistake, but Diamond Tiara? The biggest brat in Ponyville? Not to mention she's already turning into a real bitch despite her young age"

"Still, Twilight don't want any more fighting, And I'm sure the last thing you want is to further draw her ire, especially after what happened a couple weeks ago"

Cloudchaser sighed, "Fine, you win, lets just go somewhere else so the foals don't have to deal with Diamond returning"

"Lets go grab a soccer ball, we can play teams of 3 again", Apple Bloom said.

"Can I be on Rumble's team this time?" Sweetie asked.

"You can switch with me Sweetie Belle", Dinky said.

"Fine, but after that it's mah turn", Apple Bloom said.

The group went to to play their game, later on they would start heading home, except Rumble and Scootaloo, they had their date to attend to.

Before Rumble left, Sweetie Belle approached him "Hey Rumble, I know you have your date with Scootaloo but can I have one with you tomorrow? I still have a lot I wanna talk with you about"

Rumble nodded, "Sure, I'd like that"

"Great, you know where my sister's Boutique is, come there around 6:00, my sister won't be home so we can have some alone time, plus free food and maybe we can watch a film"

"Ok, I gotta go to Scootaloo now", Rumble said and walked off, Sweetie eyeing him with love, then walked home.

In the distance, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were watching.

"I can't believe that kid, I heard those other blank flanks hated him once, now they all wanna date him? They're so weird", Silver said.

"They are, but I think I know a good way to have fun with this", Diamond said.

"How?"

"Well...based on what I've seen on occasion, and from gossip I heard from Lyra & Bon Bon, all of those blank flanks have a crush on the kid, and I think with a little tipping of the scales, we can cause a major fallout"

"How so?"

"We need to get one of them to take it up a level with him, ALL the way up"

Silver Spoon blushed, "But why? Wouldn't that be helping?"

"Not exactly, it sounds like when they date him, they're trying to get him to make a choice, but to keep it fair they keep it tame, they don't advance on him but he has to really advance on them, we just gonna convince one of the girls that all is fair in love and war

"But who?"

"Lets see, Apple Bloom really likes the kid, she was the first, but that would be too obvious, plus if it was one of her friends, imagine her heartbreak, maybe Babs, but she probably wouldn't have the guts, nor would she trust us, that just leaves Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle, of the two I think Sweetie Belle's the best choice, I can see it now, Sweetie sleeps with Rumble, Apple Bloom and Babs hate her, knowing Scootaloo no matter what side she takes, she'll make a huge fight over it, plus should Rarity find out, it would cause a break in her relationship with Rumble, in turn ruin her friendship with Thunderlane too, and then Rainbow Dash has to make a tough decision, plus imagine what happens with Applejack, maybe she'll feel so bad for her sister she'll chase Rumble again, I wish I could have seen that in Canterlot, an encore would be great, oh I just love all this potential chaos, I bet Discord couldn't do that on his best day"

Silver Spoon looked unsure, "Wouldn't that be going too far, I mean if things get bad it's gonna make things bad for us"

"Quit your worrying, we gotta go make our plans", Diamond said and walked off with her friend.

Rumble and Scootaloo went to their date night, it was them chilling on a park bench, talking about flight related things.

"How is it with rainbow Dash? She comes over to your house a lot these days"

"Yeah, she mostly just hangs out with my brother, sometimes in his room, they never leave there it seems, but when they do they're all sweaty and happy"

"Wow...they must to a lot of exercise in there"

"They're doing something, honestly it seems like they'd rather make out these days than actually fly, which isn't so bad cause it means they love each other, even though neither has actually said that yet, I kinda miss hanging out with them, but Cloudchaser says it's normal for them to act like this, they've been officially dating for almost 5 months, my brother said it's been the best time of his life to be with a girl he's always felt something for"

"Is that why you're being extra careful on who you choose?"

Rumble nodded, "Honestly I wish I could pick all of you, you're all great in your own way"

Scootaloo scoffed, "Maybe it would have been easier on you if we stayed hating you, though I didn't hate you at first my point still stands"

Rumble sighed, "Why did you do what you did that day though? You really hurt me, that hurt more than the beating I got"

Scootaloo looked annoyed and confused, "How!? Seriously how?"

"Physical wounds heal can heal with medicine, emotional wounds however do not heal as easily...so why did you?"

Scootaloo groaned, "I just felt bad for Sweetie Belle alright? She was so upset and truth be told, I care a lot more for Sweetie Belle than I do for you, no offense but that's how I feel"

Rumble nodded, "That's fine, she IS your best friend, you met her before you met Apple Bloom I think"

"Yeah, I did, I made that clear to Apple Bloom when she got in my face about that decision, Sweetie Belle is very important to me, so I don't like seeing her unhappy, the more she hated you, the more I grew to hate you, not to mention I was so jealous of Rainbow Dash liking you more than she liked me".

Rumble took that all in, "Well I'm glad you're being honest with me, I hope getting this off your chest is making you feel better"

Scootaloo groaned, "Seriosuly!? How can you be so forgiving, you never get mad, you always seem to be fine with it"

Rumble simply eyed her, "You think it doesn't hurt? Your words do hurt me Scootaloo, I do feel pain, and I do feel angry at half the things you've done, the things that Sweetie Belle & Babs have done, you think I didn't feel angry when you girls ganged up on me!? Or when Sweetie used to give me an attitude!? Or the stuff you're saying now!? Or the time you ripped my heart out and stomped on it!? I've always been angry, but I never show it, cause Flitter says if I let my anger through, it's just gonna lead to bad things, so I have to swallow my anger every time, and truth be told Scootaloo, half the nice things I've done to you was mainly to feed your guilt, so that helped too!"

Scootaloo looked surprised at Rumble's tone, "So all this was just to get back at me? What about Babs and Sweetie, you trying to get back at them too?"

"I admit that I did, though like I said, I have come to like all of you so there was a bright side"

Scootaloo shook her head, "No, there is no bright side, you're a master manipulator! Using our own guilt against us? Teasing us? Screwing with our emotions!?"

"Like you screwed with mine?" Rumble coldly stated.

Scootaloo was so surprised at this, "I thought you were cool, I thought maybe you were too nice, but I see it's all an act, you know what, I don't want you as my coltfriend, you can have one of the other girls, you blew your chance with me"

Rumble sighed, "For the record I do care about you, but sometimes you just need to be taught a lesson, if you have no interest in dating me then so be it, makes my decision easier"

"And what makes you think any of them will choose you? Suppose Sweetie Belle finds out, or Babs?"

"Babs knows, I told her this as well, I told her most of my kindness was my form of revenge, she was surprised but she said she didn't blame me cause she deserved it, and that as long as I liked her now, which I do, I told her that I am willing to honestly give her a chance, and soon I will tell Sweetie Belle and see her reaction, but you so far have failed my little test"

Scootaloo growled, "I hate you!" she then stormed off leaving Rumble behind, sighing heavily, "That didn't come out like I wanted, damn now what? I don't want them to separate again, I should let her cool off and apologize later, otherwise its gonna be hard to sta in the Cutie Mark Crusaders"

* * *

 **Everyone has some form of a breaking point, and sometimes you can only be nice for so long.**


	2. Chapter 2: Date Night

**Rumble has a lot of fixing up to do**

 **(Warning, this chapter contains mild suggestive scenes)**

* * *

The next day, Rumble was walking through the park area, still bummed over his date with Scootaloo, he didn't handle things like he wanted to, now she probably hates him, though he thinks maybe he deserves it a tad bit.

As he walked he soon encountered the Crusaders, they were playing Tic-Tac-Toe in the dirt, Rumble was nervous talking to Scootaloo but he needed to to, he wanted to make sure they can patch things up, he approached them slowly, "Hi girls"

The girls noticed Rumble, Apple Bloom and Babs gave him a friendly wave, Sweetie batted her eyes, Scootaloo just turned away.

Rumble sighed, "Girls, mind if I speak to Scootaloo alone for a moment?"

Apple Bloom nodded, "We figured you would need to, come on girls", she led them away while Rumble spoke to Scootaloo.

"I take it you told them about what happened?" Rumble asked.

"Sorta, I just said the date sucked, I didn't go into detail though"

Rumble kicked the dirt a little, "I take it you're still mad, and you still hate me"

Scootaloo groaned, "I didn't mean that Rumble, it was in the moment but afterwards I realized I set myself up when I asked you, and I said some mean stuff too, I shouldn't have told you I care more about Sweetie Belle than you, granted she means a lot to me being my friend for so long, it was wrong of me to tell you that"

Rumble nodded, "Maybe I shouldn't have told you about how I was getting back at you, maybe some of my frustrations came out a bit, but I never meant for you to think I was just stringing you along, I do like you, if I didn't I would have just ignored you or convinced Apple Bloom not to reform the group, it would have been me, her and maybe Dinky, but I do care about you, most of the teasing still had some truth, like when I call you 'Cute-aloo', I do mean that"

Scootaloo blushed, "I was kinda hoping that was part of the teasing"

"It was a little, but I do think you're cute, and I did wanna give you a chance, I just felt I needed some sense of payback"

Scootaloo nodded, "I don't blame you, if the situation was reversed I'd want revenge too, though I would have just beaten you up"

Rumble chuckled nervously, "Well I don't ever want to be beaten up by you girls again, I felt it for days"

Scootaloo chuckled, "We'll try not to let that happen again"

The two went to the rest of their friends and they went to the swings. Rumble and Scootaloo pushed their friends a few times til they got proper momentum and then went to swings of their own and used their wings to give a boost.

Rarity & Applejack were watching from the distance.

"It's so sweet seeing the children play together, to think they used to be at odds with one another", Rarity said.

"Things change, sometimes for the better, all these kids needed to do was acknowledge each other's differences and lets things take from there", Applejack said.

"I just wish there didn't need to be a fight, seems like things only get better when something bad happens, why can't they just go well from the get go?"

Applejack shrugged, "Don't know, that's just life, I'm just happy that everypony are friends now, even Trixie & Lightning seem to be on good terms with us"

"Speaking of Trixie & Lightning, what do you think of the idea that they're in a relationship with each other?"

"Eh, whatever makes them happy, I have no problems with same sex relationships"

"So...have you ever thought about something like that? You know, same sex relationship?" Rarity seemed pretty hopeful here.

"Not really, never thought about relationships period, closest I thought was with Thunderlane, though that was a passing feeling, he's much better with Rainbow Dash"

"I agree, he's a handsome stallion and I once had a small crush on him as well, though it was mainly cause he saved me from falling, though he's not the first one to do so"

"Yeah, maybe by your logic, you would have a crush on Rainbow Dash"

Rarity chuckled, "Rainbow's a good looking mare but she's not exactly my type"

Applejack looked curious, "Not your type? So if your type were to come, would the gender matter? Is that why you're asking about Trixie and Lightning Dust?"

Rarity realized what had slipped out, "Uh no, I was just saying that...um she's not someone I would date, maybe someone who's more...mature and maybe a colt or..."

Applejack could see Rarity was stepping on her words so she took the opportunity to speak, "Rarity, if you are gay, not saying that you are, but if you are then you could tell me, I won't judge you, we are friends after all"

Rarity nodded, "Right...friends", Rarity decided to drop that particular subject, she was afraid of what might slip out.

As the foals were swinging Scootaloo decided to do something daring, she jumped off her swing and tried flying, she hovered in the air a moment.

"Hey I'm actually-" she however couldn't stay up long and ended up plummeting, luckily Rumble was fast enough to break her fall by using himself as a cushion.

"Don't worry, I got ya"

Scootaloo looked down And saw the awkward position she was in, she was on top of Rumble, so she quickly got off, then she heard some taunting laughs.

"Nice landing, flightless blank flank!" Diamond Tiara shouted.

"Why you!" Scootaloo went after Diamond but Rumble held her back, "Don't do it Scootaloo, she's not worth it!"

Scootaloo growled, he so desperately wanted to hurt Diamond Tiara, but out of respect for Rumble, she simmered down.

"You're lucky", Scootaloo said.

"Wow Rumble, I didn't think you had it in you, especially for a colt that gets beat up by fillies", she laughed at her joke, Silver Spoon joining.

Rumble rolled his eyes, "You're both fillies too, does that mean you enjoy the stereotype of fillies being weaker than colts?"

Diamond Tiara stopped and glared a bit, "So you think you're smart, do you?"

"Well Miss Cherilee says I'm a bright young colt so yeah"

Diamond seemed a bit annoyed at Rumble's attitude but she knew not to let it show, she had to find a way to get under his skin, and she knew how.

"Come on Rumble, let's just go already", Scootaloo said.

"I still don't even know what you see in her Rumble, she can't even fly, she's a disgrace to your race"

Rumble eyed Diamond, "Why do you even care so much? You're not a Pegasus, it really shouldn't affect you if she can't fly, you're both Earth Ponies yet you're not very strong"

Diamond once again was annoyed but knew how to turn it around, "Yeah you know how strong they can be, considering one chased you through Canterlot and the other beat you up with two other blank flank losers"

Rumble hates when ponies bring up the Applejack incident, not just because it was upsetting to him, but he doesn't like the idea of Applejack having a bad rep over it, he did love her despite that, especially after her genuine apology.

"Still better ponies than you in the end, they're redeemable, what's so redeemable about you? What's your special talent anyway? Being a spoiled brat? At least Silver Spoon seems to have a useful talent, spoons are needed for eating, what are Tiaras needed for?"

Diamond had to admit, he's a tough shell to crack, but she knows he's cracking little by little.

"My cutie mark is a symbol of my family's power, what will yours be? Something to do with your silly little races? Face it you're probably gonna end up a loser like your brother, who's dating a Wonderbolt-Wannabe, there's nothing special about any of you in the end"

Apple Bloom angrily approached Diamond Tiara, "Rumble's gonna be a great flyer, one day he's gonna be famous, and all he has to do is slander your daddy's company, then your parents will wish they had taught you better than to be a bully"

Diamond huffed, "Well at least I have parents you lowly orphan!"

That line struck Apple Bloom in the heart, Diamond Tiara was bad but none thought she would ever stoop that low, even Silver Spoon was taken back by that.

Apple Bloom started tearing up at the mention of her parents, seeing her tears had enraged her friends.

"Did I strike a cord little Apple Bloom?"

Rumble got in her face, "You're crossing a line you can't come back from Diamond Tiara!"

Scootaloo also stepped in, "You went too far with that!"

"Like it's my fault she doesn't have parents, I'm just pointing it out, Apples love honestly don't they?"

Scootaloo grabbed Diamond Tiara, ready to strike.

"If you hit me I'll tell daddy, and he'll sue your family!"

Applejack and Rarity approached the foals after hearing and seeing the confrontation.

"What in tarnation is going on here?!" Applejack asked.

"Apple Bloom darling, what's wrong? Did they hurt you?" Rarity asked.

Apple Bloom sniffled a bit, then hugged Applejack, Applejack glared at Diamond, "What did you do to mah sister?"

"I just told her the truth, that's all"

"What was your truth!?"

Rumble spoke up, "She talked about your parents Applejack, she called Apple Bloom a lowly orphan"

Applejack looked enraged, "You did WHAT!?"

Rarity glared, "That was uncalled for young filly! It's a horrible thing to mention something that sensitive!"

"Tch, whatever, I'm gonna go now, I'm done here", she started to trot off, Applejack hit the ground hard.

"You ain't going nowhere", she said in a cold voice.

She started to approach Diamond Tiara but Rarity held her back, "Applejack! I know you're mad but if you do anything, it's gonna make you look worse than how she's acting, I know it's hard but you gotta let that go, she'll get what's coming to her"

Applejack huffed and puffed but took Rarity's advice, "Fine"

She turned to Apple Bloom, "Let's go home, you don't look like you're in the mood to play now"

Apple Bloom nodded, but before she walked off, Rumble had hugged her.

"I'm here for you Apple Bloom, whenever you're sad"

Apple Bloom returned the hug, "Thanks, you're a great friend", she kissed his cheek before leaving with her sister.

Babs turned to the others, "I should go check on her, you'se can all keep playing if you want"

"Shouldn't we all check on her?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Nah, it's a family thing for now, gotta be with my cuz"

She joined Applejack & Apple Bloom, Rarity turned to the foals.

"I know that was bothersome but let's put it behind us, I will have a nice talk with Diamond Tiara's father about this, in the meantime you kids may do whatever you want"

Rumble sighed, "I'm actually not in the mood anymore either, I feel bad for Apple Bloom"

"Maybe we should stop for now, I can't have fun knowing Apple Bloom's upset", Scootaloo said.

"Same here, let's just go home Rarity", Sweetie said.

Rarity nodded, "No problem at all"

Before Sweetie left she turned to Rumble, "I'd still like to see you later, I have things I need to get off my chest to you"

Rumble nodded, "Sure, see you later"

Everyone went their separate ways as Diamond Tiara watched.

"wow, that was some of my best work, don't you agree Silvy?"

Silver barely said anything.

"I really got under their skins, I always win in the end"

"Uh huh", Silver simply said.

Diamond turned to her, "What's wrong?"

Silver sighed, "I know we're supposed to hate them, and I don't exactly like Apple Bloom, but I think you went too far with her parents, she can't help that and that just seems cruel, I don't think she ever got to know them, I have no problems making fun of their blank flanks but-"

"Listen Silvy, all is fair in love and war, don't start getting soft on me"

"But Dia, I just don't think that-"

"Don't think, just do what I say, got it?"

Silver sighed, she didn't want to make enemies of Diamond Tiara, so she dealt with it, but still felt some sympathy for Apple Bloom.

Rumble had gone home, he needed to just wind down and relax, though he was hungry, when he got home he simply said, "Thunderlane, I'm home!"

No answer, Rumble figured he was not there or busy with Rainbow Dash, he went into the kitchen to get something, and then...

"OH SWEET CELESTIA!"

"RUMBLE!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HOME SO EARLY!?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO RAINBOW DASH!? ON OUR KITCHEN TABLE!?"

"SHE WAS IN THE MOOD!"

"BUT ON OUR TABLE!? WHERE WE EAT!? DIDN'T YOU FIGURE YOU'D GET CAUGHT DOING THAT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY!?"

"RAINBOW SAID IT WAS KINKY!"

"Damn right it is, I love this rush of getting caught", Rainbow said.

Rumble flew out the kitchen, "I'm gonna be sick!"

"Come on bro! It's normal! Can you blame me!? Look at Rainbow!"

"I don't want to look at her like that, I have too much respect to do that!"

Rainbow chuckled, "That's nice to know"

Rumble left the house, "I'm going to Rarity's Boutique, you two can keep doing...THAT wherever you want"

Thunderlane sighed, "Man that was awkward"

Rainbow hugged Thunderlane from behind, "Turned me on more, now lets go, I want my turn on top"

Thunderlane blushed, "Try not to hurt me again"

Rainbow pulled him in for a vicious kiss, "No promises", she pulled Thunderlane back into the kitchen, filling it with more love.

Before she went home, Rarity stopped off to meet with Twilight to chat with her about something, with Spike just eyeing her with love.

Sweetie sat on a nearby bench, wondering how to win Rumble over on her date, when Diamond Tiara approached her.

"Hey there Sweetie Belle"

Sweetie glared a hole through her, "What the hell do you want?"

"Oooh, attitude"

"You really hurt Apple Bloom with that crack about her parents, now tell me what you want"

"I just wanna say, I'm really sorry for what happened, I'd like to tell her but I don't think her sister wants me on her farm, so I was hoping..."

"If you wanna apologize to her, you tell her to her face, I'm not delivering a message, now if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone, I have a date tonight and I don't wanna be in a bad mood for it"

"Date? With Rumble? Lucky you"

Sweetie raised her eyebrow, "Lucky? You hate Rumble"

"I don't totally hate him, if he had a cutie mark and wasn't such an annoyance I'd like to have him as a coltfriend, he's really cute I'll admit"

Sweetie simply glared, "Well if you're hoping for a date, forget it, he's probably not interested, and he barely even knows who he wants"

"Well..." Diamond started saying in a sly voice, "You could try harder to influence his choice"

Sweetie glared, "How?"

"Put some moves on the kid, get him to see your appealing side"

"Sorry but our rule is that he has to decide who he likes more on personality"

"That's gonna take forever, listen Sweetie Belle, it's clear he doesn't know who to pick, you gotta convince him, get a little wild"

Sweetie groaned, "I can't just do that, we all agreed he has to make the first move"

Diamond sat near her, "Then get him to make the first move, in the game of love, you have to take the initiative, otherwise you're gonna lose him"

Sweetie groaned a bit.

"Go for it, what do you have to lose?"

At that moment, Rarity, Twilight & Spike approached her.

"What are you doing to my sister?" Rarity asked.

"I'm not doing anything!" Diamond protested.

Twilight stepped forward, "I know about your encounters with the Crusaders recently, I am going to have a word with your father and Miss Cherilee"

Diamond looked confused, "Cherilee? But it's still summer, she has no jurisdiction"

"Summer may still be in affect but that won't affect any decison I make with Cherilee about what to do with you"

Diamond groaned and simply walked away, leaving Sweetie Belle to ponder.

"Well Twilight, I should get Sweetie home, I have somewhere to be, and it's gonna take a while, I may be home really late tonight"

"Where are you going?" Twilight asked.

"I have to take a train to Manehatten, I'm gonna be meeting Coco Pommel, we're gonna work on a fashion line together, I'm really excited, my train leaves in an hour so I probably won't be back til almost midnight, if I even come back tonight at all"

"Oh I see, well when you see Coco tell her I said hi", Twilight said.

"She'd really like that, good-bye Twilight", Rarity said, much to Twilight's confusion.

"Looks like Coco's a huge fan of yours", Spike said.

"I guess", Twilight replied.

Rarity got home with Sweetie Belle and packed, "Ok Sweetie, you be a good girl, and when Rumble comes, be sure to be nice to him"

"I know Rarity, I don't hate him anymore remember?"

"I'm sure you don't, just don't do anything too dangerous"

Sweetie groaned, "Fine"

As Rarity made her way out, Rumble had appeared at her door.

"Oh, Rumble, you're here early"

"Yeah Thunderlane and Rainbow wanted some privacy, so I thought it was ok if I came early"

"Of course, Sweetie Belle is excited to see you"

Rumble nodded and went in with Sweetie, who greeted him with a hug.

"You're both so cute together, now I'll be home late, stay as long as you want Rumble, and watch over Sweetie Belle"

"Ok Miss Rarity"

As Rarity left Rumble looked to Sweetie Belle.

"So now what?"

"Let's just talk for now, I have things I need to get off my chest"

Rumble sat, "I'm listening"

Sweetie sat next to him, "First, you know how sorry I am for treating you the way I did, between bullying you and even beating you up"

Rumble nodded, "I know"

"I just feel so...dirty, so hypocritical, I always bagged on you for being too hesitant on the crusades cause they seemed dangerous, when the reality is that I'm no different, sometimes I was afraid to do what Apple Bloom and Scootaloo wanted to do to get my cutie mark, I was always hesitant too, so it wasn't fair for me to say that stuff to you, I guess I was just looking for an excuse to get rid of you, between that, then the whole 'No Colts Allowed' thing, I feel so guilty, then you were so nice to me afterwards, I feel like such a jerk, I'm probably no different than Diamond Tiara"

Rumble put his hooves on hers, "First, never compare yourself to Diamond Tiara, you're a great filly who simply made a bad decision, and you've rectified it, and second, I need to confess to something...me being nice to you was mostly to sorta get back at you"

Sweetie looked curious, "How so?"

Rumble sighed, "I harbored deep anger and hatred from the stuff you and the others did, after the fight I still felt the need to get back at you, but instead of making things worse by insults and whatnot, I made you feel guilty by being really nice to you, so I basically killed you with kindness"

Sweetie took the time to take that in, "So all those nice things you said to me...you didn't mean them?" she looked pretty sad.

Rumble shook his head, "No I do think you're a nice filly, and I do think you're cute, but I stilll acted all flirty for revenge, but I enjoyed it cause you're the sweetest girl, and I was so happy when you showed me your sweet nature, I'm happy we're friends now"

Sweetie smiled, "So does this mean we're even?"

Rumble nodded, "Yeah, we are"

Sweetie smiled and kissed his cheek, Rumble blushed a bit, before kissing her cheek back.

Sweetie giggled at that, "Well I'm glad that's past us, we can start over, so what should we do now?"

Rumble pondered a moment, "We could play some board games or something, we have the whole rest of the day, just me and you"

Sweetie nodded, "Sounds fun"

As they got up, Rumble spoke, "By the way...I heard you're a great singer, so you think one day you can sing for me?"

Sweetie pondered, "I'm not sure, I get shy singing"

"I won't laugh, I'd like to hear it one day, just for me?"

Sweetie nodded, "Ok, I'll make a song just for you one day, if I can think of one, then give you a private concert"

Rumble nodded and went with Sweetie, they spend the rest of the day doing random activities, board games, pretend games, even card games, a few hours later Sweetie started feeling tired, so Rumble took her to her room.

"Ok, just go to bed now Sweetie Belle, you're sister will be here later tonight"

Sweetie nodded but as she climbed into bed she called Rumble, "Hold on Rumble, come here a moment"

Rumble went to her, "Sure what is it?"

She sat on the edge of the bed, "I have one major confession to make"

Rumble sat next to her to listen to what she had to say.

"I think you're really handsome...and also I think you're the sweetest colt...and I really want you to be my coltfriend"

Rumble sighed, "I know, but I have the others to think about and-" he was cut off when she started kissing him, taking him by surprise, he felt so confused yet so happy, then she started kissing his neck, nipping at it a bit, causing him to experience weird sensations, suddenly he started understanding how his brother felt around Rainbow Dash, Sweetie continued back to his face, though during that she came to her senses and backed away from him.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me, I just-" this time Rumble cut her off with a kiss, then he placed her back first onto the bed and kissed her like she was kissing him, frenching it up in the process, he started kissing her neck causing her to moan a bit.

"Rumble...you're so good"

Rumble kept kissing her until she just shouted, "Take me now! Make me yours!"

Rumble knew what that meant, it was a big leap but one he was willing to take.

"I heard it hurts at first"

"I can take it, besides you can get some extra...revenge on me", she playfully winked.

Rumble nodded and kept kissing until he was ready, Sweetie waiting anxiously as he went for the big moment.

"Rumble...I love you"

Meanwhile Rarity is back from Ponyville early, she and Coco finished up what they were doing sooner than they thought, Coco already had plans to go to Ponyville the next day, Rarity figured it's better if she just went home rather than have to rent a room in Manehatten or burden Coco, besides she wants to be on her bed.

"well glad that's handled, wonder how Sweetie Belle and Rumble are doing?"

She opened the door, "Hello? Sweetie Belle? Rumble?" she looked around but saw nopony.

"Maybe she's asleep and he went home, no matter", she started making her way upstairs, but while going up she heard sounds from Sweetie Belle's room, she heard Sweetie Belle grunting, it almost sounds like pain, but it also sounds like she's feeling pleasure.

"What's she doing in there?"

She knocked on the door, "Sweetie? What's going on in there?"

All she heard was more moans and the sound of her bed creaking, she then heard what sounded like Rumble's voice, he was moaning too.

"Surely they're not...no of course not..."

She heard more moans, and what sounded like Sweetie Belle saying, "Oh Rumble...you're amazing"

Rarity then started to freak and barged open the door and saw something horrifying inside.

"Wha-WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!?"

Rumble freaked and saw an angry Rarity at the door.

"Oh crap!"

Sweetie Belle also freaked, "What are you doing home early!? You're supposed to be in Manehatten!"

Rarity's eyes bulged in anger, "SO THIS IS HOW YOU TAKE CARE OF MY SISTER!? BY STEALING HER VIRGINITY!?"

Rumble looked scared, it was Canterlot all over again, except this time he actually did do something, and he's heard stories on Rarity's martial arts skills, he was in for an ass-whooping and he might not get bailed out this time.

Sweetie spoke up, "He didn't steal it, I gave it to him, and I loved every minute of it!"

Rarity huffed, "Sweetie, I'll deal with you later, as for you young man, wait til your brother hears about this!"

Rarity used her magic to get Rumble away from Sweetie Belle, planting him down near her, "Now start walking!"

Sweetie went to approach them but Rarity closed the door, "You're staying there for the rest of the night young filly!"

"You're not my mom!"

"As long as I'm watching over you, I make all the decisions, and I've decided that you're not leaving this room!" Rarity marched off with Rumble near her.

* * *

 **Love was in Bloom, and now Rumble is totally doomed, two hearts are now undone, and now his chances with her are totally gone because...**

 **Gah I hate that song! Why am I singing it? I have never enjoyed a Twilight song (or Rainbow for that matter)**

 **Seriously things go down some more soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: More Drama

**Now for the fallout, but remember, it can still get worse**

* * *

Rarity had escorted Rumble out her Boutique, she was still fuming over what had happened, to see a colt she trusted with her younger sister actually have the nerve to do something so horrible.

The irony is that she's the one who defended him against Applejack once, saying he would never take advantage of Apple Bloom, and then she sees this same colt doing what Applejack once feared, but to her own sister.

What boggles Rarity is that earlier this summer Sweetie Belle hated Rumble, so she was the last person Rarity expected to lose their virginity to Rumble.

Rumble felt humiliated, to be caught in the act, now he knows how Thunderlane feels every time he gets busted, Rumble himself having busted him once or twice, including earlier that day, the only bright side is seeing Rainbow Dash all sweaty, though part of him respects her too much to think like that, the other part says, 'awesome'.

Rumble also feels horrible because he feels like he disappointed Rarity by essentially betraying her trust, not to mention how Apple Bloom and the others might feel, he told them he would make a choice based on who seemed better, but the fact that he simply went for home on one just didn't seem right to him.

Rarity finally arrived at Thunderlane's house and knocked hard, "Thunderlane! Open up!"

She waited a moment, "What's taking him so long?" she knocked again, "Thunderlane! Open up!"

She pressed her ear against the door and heard some talk inside.

"Aw it's Rarity, what doe she want?" she heard Rainbow say.

"Probably just dropping off Rumble", she heard Thunderlane say.

"Why is she banging so loud though? It totally killed the mood"

"Well it's late and maybe she just wants to get home, I'm surprised, I figured she'd still be in Manehatten"

"Well lets just open up and get Rumble to bed so we can finish up"

"I think that's enough for today Rainbow"

Rarity rolled her eyes, "I see where you get this from young man"

Rumble looked away, ashamed of his brother.

Thunderlane opened up, "Yeah Rarity?"

Rarity noticed he looked sweaty and can feel the heat coming from the house, "Thunderlane, how often do you and Rainbow have your 'moments' together?"

Thunderlane blushed, "No offense, but that's none of your business"

Rarity looked displeased, "Well I think you may have set a bad influence on your brother"

Thunderlane looked confused and curious, "How so?"

"Well, for one, I just caught your little brother having sex with my little sister"

Thunderlane looked surprised and turned to Rumble, "Wait, you, and Sweetie Belle...you did it?"

Rumble nervously nodded.

"Holy shit!"

"What's wrong?" Rainbow called out.

"Rumble and Sweetie went all the way!"

Rainbow's eyes bulged, "No way! Rumble and Sweetie Belle had sex?"

Rarity groaned, "Yes, they did"

Rainbow approached Rumble with her hoof out, "Way to go! You're one step closer to being a Stallion!"

Rarity growled, "I don't find humor in this Rainbow Dash! He took my sister' virginity, I would like to know how Thunderlane will handle this!"

"Um, handle it? Well...gee this seems like a job better suited for our parents...um I'll have a word with him"

"Good", Rarity said.

Rumble started going inside then turned to Rarity, "I'm really sorry Rarity"

Rarity simply turned her head away, "I'm in no mood for apologies, you really upset me Rumble, I thought you knew better", she then left, Rumble feeling dejected and then he went inside.

Rainbow looked at her 'watch', "Well I should be off!" she was gonna leave but Thunder called her, "Wait don't leave me alone with this!"

Rainbow sighed, "Seriously? What can I say to make this better?"

"He looks up to you, maybe too much since he did that"

"Hey, don't blame this on me, you enjoy it just as much as I do!"

Thunderlane put his hooves up, "Not the point, lets just discuss this", he turned to Rumble, "Mind telling me what happened?"

Rumble sighed, "Well...we were talking a bit, then she told me she wanted me to be her coltfriend, then she started kissing me, and I kissed her back, then she said 'Take me, I'm yours'...so I took her"

"Wow, just like that? Weren't you worried?" Thunderlane asked.

"A little, but she looked so pretty and she looked like she really wanted it, and I realized I wanted it too, so I went for it, it was amazing, I never felt so good in my life", Rumble started fantasizing, "It was poetry in motion, the way she looked during it, and the cute little moans she made, giving me a sense of satisfaction cause I was the one making her feel good, I felt in control...it's almost like flying, felt better too"

Thunderlane looked surprised at Rumble's sudden change in demeanor, "Wow...so no regrets?"

Rumble's demeanor changed back, "Well only that I may have made Rarity upset, and I think Apple Bloom might get upset too"

"Well besides all that kid, do you regret having sex with her?"

Rumble shook his head, "No, I don't mind losing my virginity to Sweetie Belle, if I was able to, I would do it again"

"So does that mean you pick Sweetie Belle as your marefrield?" Rainbow asked.

Rumble pondered, "Oh wow, I forgot about that...I guess I have to, it would be pretty improper of me if I don't"

"Well it's not like you got her pregnant", then Thunderlane realized, "Oh God I hope you DIDN'T get her pregnant"

"If anypony gets pregnant it's probably gonna be Rainbow Dash, you two have been doing it all day pretty much, and I'm pretty sure you've been doing it the last few weeks", Rumble said.

Rainbow chuckled, "Yeah we have"

Rumble's ears drooped, "I feel so confused though, on one hand I enjoyed my time with Sweetie Belle, on the other I think I upset Rarity and I think this is gonna upset Apple Bloom"

"Look bro, don't worry about that stuff, in fact stop worrying so much about what the others might think of you, now I know you didn't do Sweetie Belle simply because she was there, you do genuinely like her and it sounds like nothing was forced, maybe Sweetie's the one for you"

"Maybe...kinda weird, she used to hate me"

Thunderlane chuckled, "Hey I got together with Rainbow Dash, and she used to hate me"

"It's not that I hated you, it's that you have a tendency to be lazy, which is a waste cause you're a great flyer", Rainbow said.

"Not as great as you Dashie"

Rainbow chuckled, "Well you're still good enough for me", she turned to Rumble, "And you're still my favorite little colt, who's becoming a stallion", she ruffled his hair.

"Wait til Flitter and Cloudchaser find out", Thunderlane said.

Rumble chuckled but then remembered something, "Um Rainbow, I have a question about Scootaloo...are you ever gonna, well you know, be her friend again? I think she really misses you"

Rainbow looked unsurely to the side, "Well, I do kinda miss hanging out with her but after that time I came close to beating her up, I just felt weird around her, I was mad at her at the time but after you all made up, I had no more reason to be mad, but all that anger was replaced with guilt"

"Well if you talk to her, I'm sure you can work things out, she just wants to be your friend again", Rumble said.

Rainbow thought a moment, "Ok, tomorrow we can work everything out, all of us, now you should probably head to bed, and don't worry about Rarity, I can straighten her out"

Rumble nodded, "Ok, goodnight" he flew over to his room, Thunderlane turned to Rainbow Dash, "Guess you wanna get going to?"

Rainbow simply glared at him.

"Rainbow?"

She put on an evil grin.

"Aw come on Rainbow, it's late and my brother's nearby, we really should just-" Rainbow then tackled him to the floor.

The next morning, Rumble made his way to the park, with Rainbow Dash, Thunderlane, Flitter & Cloudchaser joining him, Rumble still remembers Flitter & Cloudchaser's reaction to him having sex with Sweetie Belle.

Flashback

"Rumble did WHAT?" Cloudchaser shouted.

Flitter sobbed in the corner, "He's growing up, soon he'll be too big to hug, I don't want him to get bigger, I want him to stay small and cute forever!"

Rumble, Thunderlane & Rainbow looked surprised and freaked out.

"Flitter, knock it off", Cloudchaser said.

Flitter then grabbed Rumble and pulled him into a strong hug, "How can you do this Rumble!? You're my little angel! You shouldn't be having sex! Especially with Sweetie Belle, she has the makings of a total slut!"

That shocked everyone.

"Did you just call Sweetie Belle a slut!?" Rainbow asked.

"Have you seen her!? And her sister!?" Flitter said.

Cloudchaser cautiously approached Flitter, "Sis, put the boy down, and go have an aspirin or something, you're freaking out"

"Back off! He's my little foal!" Flitter said, showing crazy eyes and clutching to Rumble with dear life.

"Don't make me take you down, I'll do it!" Cloudchaser warned.

Flitter glared, "Try me"

Rainbow Dash and Thunderlane nervously glanced at each other, then focused on the oncoming fight.

Cloudchaser rushed in on Flitter to and...

5 seconds later

Flitter is down, swirls in her eyes.

Cloudchaser turned to Rumble, "You took a huge leap, I hope you know what you're gonna do next"

Rumble nodded, "I do"

"And seriously, Sweetie Belle? She hated you like a month ago, how did you get her in bed?"

"She started kissing me, then I felt excited"

Cloudchaser giggled, "You may be sweet but you're still a colt like any other, not that it's a bad thing"

Present

Rumble marched until he saw the Crusaders, they looked unhappy, also nearby were the rest of the Mane 6, plus Spike, Cherilee and Coco Pommel.

Rumble sighed and approached the group, soon they all noticed Rumble, each giving him their own look.

Starting with the mares, Rarity glared angrily at Rumble, she was still upset over him having sex with Sweetie Belle, Applejack looked at him unsure what to think, she was once paranoid about him and since having dismissed that paranoia after realizing how stubborn she was being, but to see that he did this, she wondered if she was right to be paranoid, Twilight looked surprised at him, she considered him to be a well behaved boy, to find out he had sex was just too surprising, Cherilee had a sense of disappointment, also believing Rumble to not be the type to do something like this, Fluttershy, felt bad for Rumble, he's usually a nice kid, she figures he just made a bad decision, Pinkie Pie, despite her happy go lucky nature, also realized the severity of this situation, but wouldn't pass judgement on Rumble, she wanted to hear him out first, Coco didn't know what to think, she barely knew him but assumed him to be a nice boy, she wants to hear more before she passes judgement, Spike looked at Rumble also somewhat confused.

With the Crusaders, Apple Bloom looked somewhat hurt, she was hoping to be the one that ended up with Rumble in that situation, now she thinks she's gonna lose her chance, Babs also seemed disappointed in not having her chance, though she's surprised he even went for it, she kinda regrets not going for it sooner, Scootaloo looked pretty angry, not happy about what Rumble did, Sweetie Belle looked at him with a blush, though she has some guilt, she technically made the first move and got him all riled up.

Rumble decided he needed to face the music and approached everyone, "Hello everypony, nice day huh?"

After a few moments of awkward silence, Fluttershy surprisingly was the first to speak, "Yes, it is a nice day...don't you all think it's a nice-"

"Oh cut the crap Fluttershy, we all know why we're here!" Rarity said, causing Fluttershy to eep and hide behind the group.

Cherilee approached Rumble, "Now Rumble, I understand that you and Sweetie Belle had...relations last night"

Rumble nodded, "Yes Miss Cherilee"

"Now...do you understand the severity of what you did? Sex is not a light subject, now I know it's summer but I think I should give you a brief lesson on sexual education, in fact all of you need one too, hm, I wonder if I should round up the other colts and fillies?"

"Just these 5 is fine Cherilee", Twilight said.

"Um, how about Dinky? She's a close friend to them and she should probably be clued in on this", Rainbow said.

"Right, I'll go find her, where would she be?" Cherilee asked.

"She should be at Derpy's house", Rainbow said.

Twilight approached Cherilee, "Come on, we'll go together, I can help convince them"

Cherilee nodded and left with Twilight, the others feeling awkward.

"So now what?" Pinkie asked.

Applejack stepped forward, "Give me 5 minutes with him"

The others nodded, Applejack gestured Rumble to follow her, when they got to a more private area, Applejack spoke, "Tell me exactly what happened last night"

Rumble hestitated, "I really don't think..."

Applejack slammed her hoof down, "Rumble...talk"

Rumble gulmped and nodded, "Ok...well I had my date with Sweetie Belle last night and...she eventually started kissing me...not like all flirty like, but more passionate, like she really wanted me, then I felt all weird, when she stopped kissing me, I felt a separation and I fixed that by returning the kiss, and then..."

Applejack waited, "Then what?"

"Well...she told me...*sigh* she told me to take her, and I did...I took her, and later Rarity caught us"

Applejack stood there to access, she could tell Rumble was being truthful, she can tell from his voice and eyes "So it sounds like Sweetie Belle made the first move"

"She did...but I still...started the process"

"Well still, I know you're usually well behaved, so I'm not surprised that Sweetie Belle would get your juices flowing, still Rarity's pretty mad, but ah think I can calm her down, but I'm also worried about you, how do you feel about this whole thing?"

"Um...is it wrong that I liked it?"

Applejack shook her head, "Not too much, it's normal to feel that way, she's a pretty filly so I'm sure you have no regrets, other than making her sister unhappy, granted Apple Bloom's not happy, she knew you would probably pick another filly, ah know you gave her fair warning so she's not too crushed if you go with someone else, a lower pony would have led her on, but are you picking Sweetie Belle?"

"Well I think I have to, I had sex with her"

"That's mighty considerate of ya but not a good reason to have a relationship, don't base it off sex, base it off personality"

Rumble groaned, "Man, I knew I jumped the gun somewhere"

Applejack patted him a bit, "Relax Rumble, everypony jumps the gun sometimes, we even learn from it, but you need a nice talk with Sweetie Belle, and you need to speak with Rarity"

Rumble nodded, "Ok, thanks Applejack"

"No problem sugarcube"

She pulled him into a hug, causing a blush, he still had a small crush on her.

Meanwhile with the mares, Rarity is still steamed.

"I still can't believe he manipulated my sister like that"

Cloudchaser looked annoyed, "Rumble said she made the first move, he didn't manipulate her"

"Are you suggesting my little Sweetie Belle would do something like that?"

Flitter stepped forward, "Of course, your sister is just like you after all!"

Rarity looked taken back, "What's that supposed to mean!?"

"It means-" Cloudchasher cut Flitter off, "I want you to keep your mouth shut, you're gonna cause more issues, though I do stand by Rumble, I love him but I have to admit he's a pretty wimpy kid sometimes, there's no way he would manipulate a filly"

"He constantly flirts with them", Rarity pointed out.

"He's just messing around, and getting back at them for bullying him, Rarity you know Rumble, do you honestly think he would manipulate your sister?"

Rarity looked to the side, "Possibly"

Cloudchaser moved closer, "Do you? The same boy who's always usually cheery, the same boy who always thinks of others, the same boy who always takes time to compliment you and your work? You know the main reason he's so upset cause he feels like he let you down, and he feels like you hate him"

"I don't hate him, I'm just not happy with him"

"Look would you rather your sister lose her virginity to a creep, or someone like Rumble who is always so sweet, when you caught them did Sweetie seem upset? Does she regret anything?"

Rarity sighed, "I guess not, but still-"

"But nothing, what has Sweetie told you about this?"

"Well, she did insist that she basically threw herself at him, I guess I just didn't want to believe my sister would do that, but I guess I'm being too hard", she let out a sigh, "I'm still gonna need a word with him soon though"

"Fair enough", Cloudchaser said.

Meanwhile with the Crusaders, things weren't too well with them.

"Ah can't believe you even had sex with him Sweetie Belle, the deal was we wait for him to choose, not swoop in and do him", Apple Bloom complained.

Sweetie looked away, "Well things happen Apple Bloom"

"Things happen? Why should you have been his first anyway!? You hated him!"

"I never hated him! When did I say I hated him?"

"You said it all the time, you never wanted him with us!"

"I never meant it, I was just jealous, I had a crush on him as long as you Apple Bloom, I earned this too"

"Y'all didn't earn a damn thing! I bet you manipulated him! Probably used a spell or hypnotized him!"

"All I did was kiss him, that's all, he simply kissed back, then he made me feel like a million bits", Sweetie then let out a dreamy sigh as she fantasized about the events, "He was so wonderful, he knows how to treat a filly"

Apple Bloom gritted her teeth, "Y'all are starting to get on mah bad side!"

"Deal with it Apple Bloom, all is fair in love and war! I love him too! I have every right to swoop in! That's how you get a colt to like you!" Sweetie shouted.

"You want war? I'll give y'all a war!" Apple Bloom threatened, before Scootaloo stepped in, "Knock it off! You're seriously gonna let a colt come between you two? This is what Babs warned us about!" Scootaloo said.

"Hey don't start bringing that crap up, I dropped that crap once Rumble admitted I looked fine to him", Babs said.

Scootaloo groaned, "So that's it, you're all a bunch of dumb bimbos that needs the opinion of a colt, is that it?"

The 3 fillies glared at Scootaloo.

"Who you calling a bimbo?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I'm just saying you're too focused on this kid, I miss the old days where we simply did our crusades, before he came along", Scootaloo said.

"Scootaloo, we discussed this already, Rumble's a Crusader, he's one of us, now, y'all booted him once, if y'all boot him again, I'm disbanding again, and this time I ain't gonna reform the group"

"Ugh, see, this is what I'm talking about! You care more about him than about us! And I swear if you even THINK about hurting Sweetie Belle again I'll-"

"You'll what?" Apple Bloom asked, getting in Scootaloo's face with an intense expression.

They simply stared off growling at each other.

Soon Rumble and Applejack arrived back to the other mares, Rarity approached Rumble.

"Rumble dear, I think we need to talk"

Rumble looked nervous but nodded, "Ok"

"And don't worry, I'm not mad anymore...well not totally mad, I'm still unhappy with what you did but I guess once we work things out, we can put this behind us"

Rumble nodded, "Yes Miss Rarity"

"Rumble, I believe I told you once before, you can simply call me Rarity", she gave him an honest smile, much to Rumble's relief.

Rarity then turned to Coco, "I'm sorry you had to come to town during all this, I had hoped for a better scenario"

Coco nodded, "Don't worry, I'm still happy to be here, I missed all of you"

Rumble noticed the Crusaders at each other's throats, "Um, the girls look like they're gonna kill each other"

The others turned to the girls.

"Oh no, I was afraid of this", Rarity said.

"Mind if I talk to them? With a little privacy? I need to fix this", Rumble said.

Rarity nodded, "Of course dear"

Rumble approached the Crusaders and cleared his throat, "Hey girls"

All the crusaders turned to Rumble.

"Oh, Rumble, yer here", Apple Bloom said.

"What do you want!?" Scootaloo asked with an attitude.

"I take it Scootaloo's the only one mad at me, as far as I know?" Rumble asked.

"Well I'm not mad, I'm sad though, ah was hoping you'd pick me", Apple Bloom said.

"That's the thing", Rumble turned to Sweetie, "Last night was the most fun I've had, well before your sister came, but still, I never felt so good, not to mention you looked so cute, but...I can't pick you based on that"

Sweetie was confused, "But...I thought you were enjoying yourself"

"I did enjoy myself, but I can't pick you just because I had sex with you, Applejack told me that's not a good way to start a relationship, to pick you based off sex, I need to like you for you, and while I do like you, you're still not the only one I like, so I can't put you through that"

Sweetie's ears dropped, "I was hoping you'd finally just pick me, I knew I should have taken it slow, now I wasted our first time"

"It wasn't a total waste, like I said, it was a great time, but maybe we did move too fast"

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that"

"Well I also played a part, I did kiss back, so I'm sorry too"

Apple Bloom smiled, "Well ah guess we can look past this, besides this only means Rumble has experience, and that means when we have our moment, he's gonna know exactly what to do", Apple Bloom said with a mischievous grin, much to Rumble's awkwardness.

Scootaloo growled, "You have GOT to be kidding me, seriously? Everypony's ok with this? He had sex with Sweetie Belle! Now he's pulling this crap? Don't you realize in the end he wants to just get each of us in bed and then blow us off!? I bet he won't even give Sweetie Belle a passing glance now that he's gotten her"

Rumble's ears drooped, he knew it wouldn't be that easy but he wasn't gonna give up on his friends, "I know you're upset Scootaloo, and it's ok if you don't forgive me right away, I don't blame you, I know how much you care about Sweetie Belle and-"

"That's it...that's exactly it!" Scootaloo said, gaining the curiosity of her friends.

"What's it?" Apple Bloom asked.

"He only had sex with Sweetie Belle to get back at me for not playing his little game! He knew it would upset me, he did this on purpose!"

"Scootaloo you're being ridiculous, Rumble's too nice to do something like that", Apple Bloom said.

"Seriously? You're gonna fall for that? From Day one he's caused trouble, upsetting Sweetie Belle, getting her beaten, by you nonetheless, and nearly getting me and Babs beaten up, Cloudchaser tried to break Babs' arm and Rainbow Dash wanted to hurt me, and it's obvious the week he spent with Lightning Dust probably made him that much more evil!" Scootaloo said.

Babs rolled her eyes, "I really regret putting this crap in your head, I ain't mad at him for nothing anymore, I ain't even mad at Cloudchaser, we made peace, she said she was sorry and felt guilty, and I knew she simply overreacted, if someone did that to Apple Bloom or Fluttershy I'd probably try to break their arm too"

"And I already told Rumble I never hated him that much, I was just jealous", Sweetie said.

"And ah didn't beat Sweetie Belle, besides it's not like ah enjoyed it neither, ah care about her too and ah took care of her afterwards, sometimes you just need a little tough love"

"Ok let me get to Babs, first off you didn't plant anything in my head that wasn't already there, granted you spoke up and put things in a way that I can relate to, I started disliking Rumble after the whole Canterlot stuff, things just went to hell from there, and I don't recall Rainbow Dash trying to make peace with me after all that! How did Cloudchaser do it for you and Rainbow not for me!?"

"For the record Scoots, I talked to Rainbow about this, she's willing to work things out, but she won't is she sees you acting up like this"

Scootaloo growled, "You're toying with my emotions again! Why are you doing this to me!?"

Rumble started getting frustrated, "I'm not doing anything to you! Scootaloo this isn't you, I know you don't mean this!

Scootaloo started tearing, "You don't know me! You don't know me at all! Stop acting like you care!"

Rumble got concerned, "Why are you so sad!? Did I do something to upset you!? Wait...did you have a crush on me at first like Sweetie Belle did?"

"NOT EVERYPONY IS SEXUALLY ATTRACTED TO YOU!" Scootaloo shouted, even the mares heard that.

"Wow, that's awkward", Rainbow said.

Back to the foals.

"Maybe you're just frustrated about something, home life bad? Hormones? Something's wrong, and I'm gonna figure it out, cause you're my friend and-"

"CUT THE CRAP ALREADY! I DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH YOU SO BACK OFF!"

Now it's Rumble's turn to tear, "I'm sorry, I guess you just don't want to be near me for a while, I can just leave for a bit and when you want to hang out with me again, just let me know, I'll gladly be your friend again"

Rumble turned to leave, Scootaloo tried to ignore it but something in her nagged, "Wait...please don't go"

Rumble turned to her with hopeful eyes.

"I'm...I'm just...dammit Rumble just don't leave, cause if you do then I'm gonna feel guilty later, maybe I'm just frustrated, you at times seem closer to the others than to me, and I feel like you've slowly taken everything from me, maybe you didn't intend to but you have, my friends seem to like you better, Rainbow likes you better, you can fly"

Rumble sighed, "Scootaloo, need I remind you that bringing me into this group was YOUR idea"

"It was more Rainbow's idea, but I did it cause I pitied you a bit, Rainbow said you were ridiculously shy, plus I had a crush on you, though unfortunately the others either really took to you, or really hated you, then took to you, and it has only seemed like you really considered one of the others before me anyway, I even thought I wasn't pretty enough for you"

"Huh? Of course you are, why wouldn't you think that?"

"I don't know, maybe cause I don't have that long flowing hair"

"Neither does Babs, and I think she's pretty, look at her eyes"

Babs blushed, "And you're easy on these eyes"

Rumble chuckled and turned to Scootaloo, "Still, you're pretty too, maybe I never treated you like that because you always seemed like the tough girl like Rainbow Dash, granted Babs and Apple Bloom are tough, they don't seem to mind as much, and I know you don't like the girly stuff", Rumble sighed, "Then again that never stopped my brother with Rainbow Dash...damn I screwed up again"

Scootaloo approached Rumble and kissed his cheek, "Regardless, I accept your apology, and I'm sorry for freaking out, I know you're not a bad colt, I'm just insecure"

Rumble smiled a bit, but it faded when they heard an evil filly laugh.

Diamond Tiara had approached with Silver Spoon, "Aw how nice, the blank flanks made up, though the big spat beforehand was the most entertaining part, besides the sappy confession in the end, for the record Scootaloo, you're not pretty, you have a colt's hairstyle, though I'm sure that's good enough for a filly face colt"

Apple Bloom growled, "Yer the last pony ah wanna see now"

"Of course I am, I'm perfection, everything you're not, and it eats at you", Diamond said.

Silver simply stood there for the most part, no reaction for her friend's cruel jokes.

"So Sweetie Belle, it looks like you took my advice, you went in for it", Diamond said.

Apple Bloom angrily turned to Sweetie Belle, "She told you to do it!? You listened to Diamond Tiara!?"

"Well..., sorta", Sweetie said.

"That's so stupid! Why would you listen to her! Obviously she was setting you up!" Apple Bloom shouted.

Sweetie Belle started tearing up a bit, then Scootaloo stepped in, "Hey, quit yelling at Sweetie Belle!"

"This don't concern you!" Apple Bloom shouted.

"If it involves Sweetie Belle it does!"

"Oh I see, it's ok for you to yell at Rumble and make him feel like shit but if someone does something to Sweetie Belle then that's bad right!? All this and you still uphold a double standard!"

"The difference is you barely know Rumble, but WE know Sweetie Belle"

Rumble groaned, "Come on, we were so close!"

Babs glared at Diamond Tiara, "This chick is causing more trouble"

Rumble got in the middle of the fighting, "Come on girls, you're only letting Diamond Tiara win, so Sweetie made a mistake, it's no reason to-"

"Hey don't blame Sweetie Belle! You're the one who banged her!" Scootaloo said.

Rumble groaned, "Seriously? We just talked about this, like literally! I didn't manipulate her!"

"Whatever, I just want all of you to stay away from Sweetie Belle"

Babs scoffed, "Man scoots, what are you in love with her or something?"

Scootaloo got in Babs' face, "Watch it Seed!"

Babs raised her eyebrow, "Get out of mah face before I make you"

Diamond started laughing, "I just love watching blank flanks fight, you're like my little puppets"

Rumble groaned in frustration, to think even Lightning Dust, someone who's actually endangered lives, had more honor and good in her than this little brat.

Apple Bloom glared, "I'm getting real tired of you messing up our lives, if you don't leave I'll...I'll..."

"You'll what? Hit me? Make your family look bad? It takes on bad act from you for me to be able to slander your family so bad they'll have to practically give away your products cause no one will want to buy products from a family of nutjobs"

Apple Bloom growled, Rumble started feeling tense, he doesn't like anyone talking to her like that.

"Between you, your turncoat cousin and your lunatic sister, your family is a mess, you're lucky your parents aren't alive to see what disgraces you've become"

Silver looked concerned, once again Diamond has brought up the parent card to Apple Bloom, who looked like she was gonna explode, with the other crusaders glaring a hole through her.

"Lets go Silvy, we should leave Filly Face Rumble to his group of Chubby", looks to Babs, "Flightless", looks to Scootaloo, "Whiney", looks to Sweetie Belle, "ust plain Dirty", looks to Apple Bloom, "Group of pathetic and lowly bunch of whores"

POW!

Diamond's tiara crown went flying through the air, with Diamond Tiara hitting the ground in an impact, blood gushing out her mouth, Silver Spoon horrified at the sight, seeing her best friend struck down by a strong blow.

We look to see the culprit of the punch, Rumble, who was still in stance, essentially huffing steam, the most intense and angry look on his face, something which horrified the fillies, they're not used to Rumble being angry, especially not the viscious look in his eyes, even when he was mad before he's never looked like this, the cute little boy had been replaced with a savage beast.

Apple Bloom was the first to approach Rumble, "Rumble...?"

Rumble shook his head and held it, "Man, what a rush"

He looked down and saw Diamond Tiara on the floor, bloody mouth and all, "Wow, must have hit her harder than I thought"

Diamond started crying from the pain and humiliation, Rumble had some degree of guilt but he honestly didn't care for th emost part, he felt she deserved that, the others also pitied her a bit, except Babs, who wishes she had just done that sooner.

"That's my colt! Taking charge like a real badass guy!" Babs boasted.

Apple Bloom then noticed tww mares behind Rumble and her pupils shrank, "Oh no, Rumble, turn around"

Rumble turned around and saw Twilight Sparkle & Cherilee, and not just them, the other mares had gone back to the area as well, especially once they heard some yelling.

"Rumble...how could you?" Cherilee asked.

Rumble's stomach turned, "But Miss Cherilee, she had it coming! She said so many rotten things!"

Twilight glared, "I thought I made it clear, no fighting, no means of violence whatsoever"

"But Princess Twilight!"

"No buts Rumble!" Cherilee said.

The others arrived to the area.

"Damn Rumble, you really knocked her out!" Cloudchaser said.

"Wow, first you have sex, then you're kicking ass...you're really growing up", Rainbow said.

"Yeah, so proud of you", Thunderlane said.

Cherilee glared, "This isn't a joke!"

"Ok so he hit a foal, kids are like that sometimes", Cloudchaser argued.

"He didn't just hit a foal, he hit a filly, a colt should never put his hands on a filly", Cherilee said.

Rainbow, Thunderlane & Cloudchaser simply gave an unconvinced stare.

"Seriously, you're going with that?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah, I mean what's the difference if it's a filly hitting a filly, or a colt hitting a colt? I mean these girls once beat him down too so colt vs. filly violence isn't unheard of", Thunderlane said.

"Those are all bad, but a colt hitting a filly is far worse", Cherliee said.

"Worse than someone like Babs, no offence kid, you know I'm cool with you, but someone like Babs, who's bigger than Rumble, not calling you fat Babs, and stronger hitting a weaker kid like Rumble? No offence Rumble, you know I love you", Cloudchaser said.

"I don't make the rules, but I do know that in the end a colt should never under any circumstance hit a filly, Rumble you come with me and Princess Twilight this instant while we decide a fitting punishment for you"

Thunderlane stepped in, "Whoa hold on, if you're gonna pass any type of punishment on my brother, me and my friends are gonna be there to observe it and make sure it's not made worse cause of this colt vs. filly thing, hell I once fought Trixie & Lightning Dust"

"And that was awful of you Thunderlane, a stallion putting his hooves on a mare"

Thunderlane glared, "Are you stupid or something? They started it! Just like this brat was starting shit with my brother!"

Cherilee glared back, "You're jsut making things worse for him"

Cloudchaser stepped forward, "I swear if you make things 100x worse for RUmble than any of these kids got you're gonna make an enemy of me!"

Twilight stepped in, "Cloudchaser, I'm getting tired of your attitude!"

"Oh really? In that case, fight me Twilight, right here, right now! I want to knock some sense into you!" Cloudchaser got into a fighting stance.

"I'm not gonna fight you...you wouldn't last 5 seconds anyway", Twilight said.

All the ponies stared down a moment before Applejack stepped in.

"Land Sakes! Listen just take all these foals to mah barn and we'll all settle things there! And let's try to be reasonable!"

They all glared more before heading Applejack's words.

"Lets go", Twilight said.

Everypony marched off to Sweet Apple Acres, hoping to fix this mess.

* * *

 **She had it coming**


	4. Chapter 4: Changes Incoming

**Time to Settle this**

 **(Warning, some strong language in this chapter, be warned)**

* * *

At The Sweet Apple Acres Barn, Rumble sat outside the house while the mares inside talked. Big Macintosh kept a close eye on Diamond Tiara & Silver Spoon. The other Crusaders waited with Rumble, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle nuzzling against him to keep him assured that he'll be fine.

"I can't believe I actually punched out Diamond Tiara, I know she's whiny and bratty but still..." Rumble lamented.

"You forgot to mention that she's also a cuniving little bitch who had it coming", Apple Bloom added.

"Also you did what we should'ah done, knock some sense into her, you literally did that", Babs said.

"I doubt she had sense knocked into her though, she'll be back on her hooves and being a brat in no time", Sweetie said.

"Still, I broke one of Princess Twilight's prized rules, no fighting", Rumble said.

"But she once fought Lightning Dust to help Rainbow Dash, and you attacked Diamond Tiara because she was saying mean things about us, Ah mean REALLY mean things", Appls Bloom said.

"Still, Miss Cherilee hates that I hit a filly", Rumble added.

"That's stupid though, as a filly myself I think you were in the right to punch Diamond Tiara, a good friend helps others", Sweetie Belle said.

"Yeah them rules are bogus, if you ask me, most thr village folks are too sawft"

"Too soft?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Yeah, sawft, S-A-W-F-T" Babs said.

"I don't think that's how you spell soft", Rumble said.

"Tch, what are you, a dictionary?" Scootaloo asked.

Rumble cocked his head in confusion, "Huh?"

Scootaloo rolled her eyes, "Nevermind"

Apple Bloom chuckled, "Don't worry, she says the same thing to me and Sweetie Belle"

Rumble cracked a smile but still seemed concerned about the conversation in the barn house, he wasn't sure what was happening but he knew it wasn't good.

Apple Bloom nuzzled him, "Hey, no matter what, ah still like you"

Sweetie nuzzled him too, "I still like you too, after all, we shared a moment together I'll never forget, you made me so happy that night"

Rumble blushed, "Not really comfortable talking about that in front of our friends"

Apple Bloom waved her hoof dismissively, "It's fine, if ah had sex with ya I'd probably act the same way...ah kinda would like to do that with you one day"

Babs had an idea, "Hey why not? Since he had sex with Sweetie he owes all of us!"

Rumble blushed, "Uh that's not the best idea, I already have Rarity's ire, I don't want Applejack or Big Macintosh coming after me, it took me forever to get Applejack to like me I don't wanna throw that away"

"Ah can handle AJ, but can you handle me?" Apple Bloom batted her eyes at him.

Scootaloo rolled her eyes, "If you do this, you're gonna be acting like the whores Diamond Tiara accused you of"

Apple Bloom glared, "You wanna NOT call us that?"

"I'm just saying, don't bug this kid about sex, he's already in hot shit, I doubt he wants more", Scootaloo said.

"Well the choice is up to you Rumble, just ask me and I'll have sex with ya, just to satisfy your curiosity", Apple Bloom said.

"And let me know if you want a second round", Sweetie said.

"Same here kid, hope you like extra booty though", she said, wiggling her flank a bit.

Rumble chuckled then turned to Scootaloo, "So I take it you're the only one not putting the offer on the table?"

Scootaloo shook her head, "Like you'd want me anyway"

"Hey like I said, you're a pretty filly, you're all pretty...I wish I could pick all of you"

The fillies sans Scootaloo giggled.

"Yeah you would want that wouldn't you?" Apple Bloom said.

"Hey they do say that sharing is a good thing to do", Sweetie said.

Scootaloo face hoofed, "What's happened to us?"

Rumble approached Scootaloo, "Do you still hate me though?"

Scootaloo shook her head, "I already said I don't hate you, I'm just confused, I don't know why"

Rumble nuzzled her, "Well remember, I'm here for you, whether you wanna be my marefriend, or just my friend"

Scootaloo blushed, "Whatever kid, quit buttering me up"

Rumble backed away, he feels Scootaloo just needs some space.

Inside the Apple Family Home, the Mares & Thunderlane were talking, with Spike & Coco listening on the side.

Spike briefly turned to Coco, "So does Rarity talk about me at all?"

Coco looked to Spike, "A little...does Princess Twilight mention me at all?"

Spike looked confused at that question but answered, "A few times"

Coco seemed a little giddy at that, Spike looked curious but didn't want to press the issue, though he was somewhat intrigued.

In another part of the house, Silver Spoon was icing Diamond Tiara's swollen cheek, with Big Macintosh watching them like a hawk.

"For the record, Apple Bloom's parents are mah parents too" he said with a cold glare, freaking out the two fillies.

Meanwhile in with the mares & Thunderlane, they are discussing the recent events involving the Crusaders.

"What do you suppose has gotten into Rumble lately, between the sex, the fighting, he even mouthed off to Rainbow and Thunderlane recently", Twilight said.

"The mouthing off was just because of the whole issue with Lightning Dust", Cloudchaser said.

"And that Diamond brat had it coming with her arrogant attitude that YOU never seem to notice!" Rainbow Dash said, referring to Cherilee at the last part.

"Don't you pin this on me Rainbow Dash, I've done what I can with Diamond Tiara, I have spoken to her father on many occasions-"

"Well it ain't working, I say good on Rumble for putting that brat in her place!" Rainbow boasted, much to Cherilee's annoyance.

"Rainbow, we can't condone fighting, we've survived on Harmony too long, if we fight it's gonna have a bad affect on Harmony, the last thing we need is a disruption, then out villains gain power", Twilight said.

"What villains? Sombra's dead, Discord reformed & Chrysalis needs love not hatred, everyone else doesn't even rely on emotions", Rainbow said.

"Well suppose a new villain comes along and feeds off emotions & lack of harmony!" Twilight said.

"You're being paranoid, anyway it's not fair to be blaming Rumble for all this", Rainbow said.

"Especially considering all the times he's been victimized!" Flitter shouted.

The others looked to Flitter.

"Explain yourself", Twilight said.

"Dammit you should know! From day one, Day Freaken One! Rumble's been victimized, between Applejack jumping the gun when he mentioned her sister, Applejack chasing him and threatening harm for something that wasn't his fault, Sweetie Belle being such a priss to him, Babs talking shit about him, Scootaloo betraying him, those 3 fillies ganging up on him and beating him down, yeah that's right Cherilee, Fillies that hit Colts, but you don't give a damn now do you? Then there's the whole Lightning Dust stuff, Sweetie Belle manipulating him to sleep with her, now Diamond Tiara getting on his case and just because he decided to stand up for himself he gets blamed!? How is that fair to Rumble? He's only a colt, he's very young and a little naïve, and you damn stupid ponies wanna jump the gun with this!" Flitter shouted, huffing and puffing afterwards.

"Flitter, obviously the subject of Rumble is too emotional for you so-" Flitter interrupted Twilight, "You're damn right it is! He's my little colt, the perfect foal"

"My brother is not perfect, you know that Flitter, he's mouthed off to you on occasion", Thunderlane said.

"Only when he's really upset, which is rare, he calms down quickly once I work my charm, wait who's side are you on anyway!?" Flitter asked.

"His side, but let's not get carried away, though I do agree my brother's been through a lot of crap, now granted he's made peace with a lot of stuff, he made peace with Applejack, now he respects and looks up to her, he also made peace with Sweetie Belle, then banged her", that line earned a death glare from Rarity.

"Don't make me hurt you", she threatened, Thunderlane chuckled and decided to retract, "Um what I meant to say was, he made peace and...move forward with her..." Rarity still glared but he continued, "And he befriended Lightning Dust, and even Babs, but doesn't change that he's been through too much, he already harbors a lot of guilt for things, such as thinking it's his fault we don't get along that much, the Crusaders are falling apart, plus he feels really guilty about sleeping with Sweetie Belle cause he thinks Rarity hates him"

"I don't hate Rumble, I'm just unhappy with him", Rarity said.

"Then tell him that yourself, he needs to know you still care about him", Thunderlane said, "Anyway this is probably gonna eat up at him, so take it easy will you?" Thunderlane asked.

Twilight and Cherilee huddled together to discuss something, then they turned their attention to Thunderlane.

"Thunderlane, we have taken what you said to heart, but we still feel Rumble needs some consquences for his actions, maybe some community service and-", Twilight again was interrupted, this time by Cloudchaser, "Dammit Twilight! Where was all this when Rumble was beaten to near death by those fillies!?"

"He wasn't beaten to near death", Twilight corrected.

"Still, he got beaten and those girls got off pretty easy!"

"They each received punishments, just ask Rarity, Applejack & Scootaloo's parents"

"But community service!? Really? All because he hit a filly!? How stupid are you Twilight!?"

"First off watch how you address me, I'm still your princess and-"

"Oh I'm sorry, how stupid are you PRINCESS Twilight!?"

"Don't test my patience-"

"This is discrimination! You went easy on them fillies cause they're your best friends' little sisters! Rumble you don't care that much about because he, myself, Flitter & Thunderlane are expendable because we don't have some stupid piece of jewelry to our name!"

"Rumble had sex with a minor and assaulted a filly and-"

"A MINOR!? THEY'RE THE SAME FUCKING AGE! HOW IS THAT SEX WITH A MINOR!"

"Lower your voice Cloudchaser!"

"HEY GO FUCK YOURSELF I'LL YELL AS LOUD AS I WANT!"

Twilight slammed her hoof down, "You're really testing my patience Cloudchaser!"

Thunderlane approached Cloudchaser, "Hey take it easy, you're gonna make things worse!"

"Yes seriously, I know you find this extreme but Rumble's actions are a lot worse since he's a colt, colts can do more damage, he could have gotten Sweetie Belle pregnant and being a colt he could have really hurt Diamond Tiara, that's why we're so concerned about making sure he stays in line, the others girls we're tending to and their actions have caused the major changes for Twilight's laws, it was the fight that encouraged her to really start setting these rules, first time is a warning, this time there needs to be consequences, unfortunately Rumble just had bad timing with this", Cherilee explained.

"I really fucking hate you ponies, I swear to Celestia I am gonna-"

"I'm getting really tired of your mouth Cloudchaser! And I'm getting really tired of your fucking language too!" Twilight yelled, much to the surprise of everypony around her.

"You wanna go Sparkle!? I'll kick your ass, lets go!" Cloudchaser threatened.

"You wanna end up joining Rumble, because I have no problems putting you both on community service!" Twilight threatened.

"Oh when I'm done with you, you're gonna need more than community service!" Cloudchaser angrily approached Twilight but the rest of the elements sans Rainbow Dash stepped in front.

"Cloudchaser! That's enough! Fluttershy yelled.

"Don't you dare hurt Twilight!" Pinkie said.

"Please CC, ah don't wanna see y'all fight!" Applejack pleaded.

"This has gone far enough", Rarity said.

Twilight noticed Rainbow was the only one not standing with the group, "Rainbow? Any reason you're not trying to calm Cloudchaser down?"

"Hey you all have everything under control, besides I'm siding with Rumble on this, you're being too unfair"

"Coming from the mare that threatened to beat a filly, you're lucky I didn't put consequences on both you and Cloudchaser for that!"

"Ok just for that, I hope Cloudchaser knocks some sense into you, you're being really obnoxious!"

Twilight growled, "As the Element of Loyalty I expect you to live up to that! Don't forget where your duties lie Rainbow Dash"

Rainbow growled, "Hey, my element says to be Loyal, it doesn't say I have to be loyal to you, maybe I wanna be Loyal to my coltfriend and his friends"

"You know Coltfriends are likely to dump marefriends, leaving real friends to tend for them!" Twilight said, much to Rainbow's shock and Thunderlane's hurt.

"Twilight...you think I would do that to Rainbow Dash?" Thunderlane asked.

Twilight then realized her comments have upset Thunderlane, she attempted to retract them, "No I'm not saying you will, I'm just saying that...that..." she was at a loss for words, Thunderane lowered his ears, "I get it, I know I'm not that much in your circle, I'm cool with that"

Twilight felt guilty, "Please Thunder, I never meant to suggest you're bad, I just-"

"Can it Twi, no one upsets my coltfriend but me!"

"I didn't mean to upset him, you just really angered me with that comment! This is what Applejack was worried about since day one!" Twilight said.

Thunderlane came to a realization, "She's right, I don't want your friends hating me again, maybe we should just deal with this Rumble situation"

"Hey don't worry if they hate you, you have me, Flitter & Cloudchaser", Rainbow said.

"Rainbow, that's awfully selfish, Thunderlane doesn't want to isolate himself from us and we don't want that, ah still consider him a friend despite how ah acted at first, let's not go back to Square One", Applejack said.

"Well we're not letting Rumble take this nonsense! This isn't fair to him!" Rainbow said.

"Yeah seriously, you ponies do this and you're all gonna get knocked the hell out!" Cloudchaser warned.

"Cloudchaser!" Twilight yelled, causing Cloudchaser to get in her face, "Wanna go!?"

"Get out of my face!" Twilight shoved Cloudchaser back, Cloudchaser simply grinned and tackled Twilight down, causing a brief scuffle before they were separated by their friends.

Twilight growled, "How DARE you!"

"You started it!" Cloudchaser said.

The Crusaders entered the house quickly.

"We heard yelling and fighting! What happened?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Nothing happened, don't worry", Thunderlane said.

"Except a fight", Spike said.

"SHUT UP SPIKE!" Everypony sans Coco & Fluttershy yelled.

"Jerks", Spike muttered,

"More fighting?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I am FURIOUS", Twilight said.

"Same here!" Cloudchaser yelled.

"Ok that's it, Thunder, CC, Flitter, Rumble, huddle!" Rainbow grabbed the mentioned ponies and they huddled together in a corner.

Pinkie then spoke, "Wait, wasn't Derpy supposed to be here?"

"She was busy at the moment, I was gonna get her later, though I'm not sure what I'll do now", Cherilee said.

The Pegasus group split their huddle after a minute.

"Ok, since there's a lot of tension between Twilight and Cloudchaser, Rumble & The Crusaders, and other issues, we've decided one important thing"

Thunderlane cleared his throat, "We're leaving Ponyville"

Everypony was surprised at the decision.

"Wait, what!?" Applejack asked.

"We're going to live in Cloudsdale for a while, wait til things simmer down, there's too much tension and it's not good for our mental health or the foals", Rainbow said.

"But Rainbow, you can't just leave, can't we work things out?" Applejack asked.

Rainbow shook her head, "We've tried many times, nothing's working, maybe we just need time away from each other, we'll stay for a few weeks and then come back"

Apple Bloom went to them, "But that means we won't see Rumble for a few weeks!"

Babs approached them, "Yeah, what if he leaves after I go back home? I won't get to tell him good-bye"

Rainbow thought for a moment, "Tell you what, if that happens just send a letter saying when you're leaving and we'll take Rumble down to say his good-byes"

Babs nodded, "Fine then..."

Silver Spoon poked her head out and noticed the situation, though left when the Crusaders glared at her.

"Rainbow, you don't need to do this, we can just-"

"Just what Rarity? Let us do this, it'll work better in the end", Rainbow said.

The ponies nodded.

"Fine, y'all do what you think is best", Applejack said.

The Pegusai nodded and left the house, "We're gonna go pack!"

Before they left, Rarity went to them, "May I speak to Rumble a moment?"

The group nodded and Rumble went to Rarity.

"I want to let you know, I don't hate you for doing what you did to my sister, I'm just a little unhappy, I went to bat for you in regards to Applejack many times between when we first let you into our circle and the Canterlot incident, saying you're so well behaved, so I just couldn't believe you would do that to my sister"

Rumble's ears drooped, "I know I let you down, I just couldn't help myself, she's so pretty and I was just really curious, I never meant to hurt anyone, I even tried to be gentle with her, so she felt loved"

Rarity nodded, "Well I know this has been eating you up, you don't know if you should be happy or ashamed, but I guess it's better my sister loses her virginity to a colt that cares about her than some jerk who only wanted her for her body, I know you care about her, and I know she made the first move, and when a colt sees a lovely mare wants to have sex with him, sometimes they just succumb to their desires, but don't worry anymore sweetheart, we'll get past this, nothing really bad happened in the end anyway, well unless she gets pregnant, then we might have an issue"

"If she gets pregnant, then I'll marry her and take care of her, I promise", Rumble said.

Rarity nodded, "I know you will, I just hope she isn't, you're both too young for that responsibility, but I appreciate you wanting to take responsibility, perhaps one day you'll officially make my sister your marefriend, and I'll be perfectly fine with that, just don't have sex in my Boutique anymore, I don't want a customer coming one day and hearing two young ponies make love to each other, bad for business"

Rumble nodded, "Yes ma'am"

Rarity rubbed his mane, "And from the sounds of it, you did a great job with my sister despite it being your first time, she sounded like she really enjoyed it, I hope I enjoy myself that much when App-er I mean a pony I love hooks up with me, you seem like a passionate young boy, sweet and sensitive, and one that listens to a mare's needs"

Rumble looked confused at Rarity's cover up but figured it's somepony she liked and didn't wanna say it out loud, he gets that, though he's curious as to who it is, he swears he thought she was gonna say 'Apple', but what Stallion has that name, he figures probably a relative of Applejack, "Well if you wanna hear passionate love making, listen to my brother and Rainbow Dash"

"I have, sorta, she's really...insatiable"

They both chuckled.

"Well be on your way darling"

Rumble nodded, "Thanks Rarity", he flew up to kiss her cheek, much to her flattery and then sped off.

"Wish I could've met a nice Stallion like him, oh well"

Applejack approached her, "Well that's settled, glad you ain't mad"

"He's too cute to be mad at...though I'd like to know, if it were Apple Bloom he had sex with, how would you have reacted?"

Applejack pondered, "Not sure, ah guess ah wouldn't like it, but he's a nice boy so it's better if he did it, he seems like the type to take care of a filly in bed"

"Yeah, according to Sweetie he is"

"Yeah, well I'm gonna miss Rainbow Dash while she's gone, ah hope she comes to her senses eventually"

Rarity nodded, "Yes, so do I"

Applejack stared at Rarity a moment before asking, "So about before with the whole two mares getting together thing, is there something you need to tell me?"

Rarity blushed, "What makes you say that?"

"Well, it just seems that lately you've been acting weird, especially around me, plus there's stuff I heard from Rainbow Dash & Cloudchaser so I need to know, do you have a...you know, a crush on me?"

Rarity blushed, "Uh...well..."

"It's ok if you do Rarity, ah won't judge you"

Rarity blushed, "Well Applejack, I...I sorta...sorta need to go now, busy, busy, busy", she nervously chuckled, "Bye now!" she hot out of there in a haste, leaving Applejack a bit confused.

"She can tell me when she's ready, gives me some time to ponder it as well"

A moment later, Silver Spoon approached the crusaders, "Um...girls?"

"What do you want?" Scootaloo asked coldly.

"Mind if I, you know, say something? It's really important"

"How about you just-" Scootaloo was interrupted by Apple Bloom, "Let her speak, she looks like she really needs to get something off her chest, let's just hear her out"

Silver nodded, "Thanks Apple Bloom, I just want to apologize on behalf of Diamond Tiara, this is sorta my fault"

Apple Bloom looked curious, "How so?"

"Well...I knew she was probably going to far with this, I wanted to say something at first but I decided to just play along, then after that comment she said about your parents and all that other stuff, I think she took that a little too far, I may not like you much and we don't get along, but I would never say something like that about your parents, I know that must really hurt you, and that's a line I could never cross, I don't know how you can handle somehting like that, I don't think I can handle that"

"It ain't easy, but ah got a big sister, big brother & grandmother who care about me"

"Well still, I'm sorry she said that, after that I tried telling her it's going too far and she's getting carried away, but then she got angry at me and I just froze, I can't really stand up to Diamond Tiara, she's the only friend I have, without her I have nothing"

Apple Bloom smiled at her, "You can have friends, if you ever wanna not put up with Diamond Tiara anymore, y'all can be our friend"

"But I have a cutie mark, that might be hard"

"Ah said friend, not a crusader, don't let her push you around, you seem pretty nice when she's not around"

"Not really, I can still be a prude, though most of my insults come from her, calling Scootaloo a flightless Pegasus was more her idea than it was mine, sorry about that by the way Scootaloo"

Scootaloo huffed a bit, not fully buying it.

"But all I can think of is 'Blank Flank', I'm not creative with insults"

"Well maybe that's a good thing, it just means you're probably a nice filly hanging with a bad crowd, but like ah said, if you ever wanna hang with us, just give me the word", Apple Bloom said.

Silver nodded, "Thanks Apple Bloom"

From the other room they heard, "Silvy! Get over here! I need more ice on my eye! And the big pony's freaking me out!"

The fillies giggled.

"I better hurry, before she starts yelling again", Silver said.

"And before mah big brother crushes her like a bug", Apple Bloom said.

Later that day, the Pegusai are loading their stuff on a hot air Balloon.

"Gonna have to make a few trips, but we're gonna stay at my place in Cloudsdale for a bit, I'll adjust it so it's more roomy for all of us"

"Right", Thunderlane said.

The others came to see them off, Scootaloo approached Rainbow.

"So, you're really leaving?"

Rainbow nodded, "Yeah, I am, just for a bit"

Scootaloo nodded, Rainbow looked to Rumble and remembered what he said before, "Listen Scoots, I know we had an issue before, I'm really sorry for what I almost did to you, maybe soon we can go back to being friends like we were, you can be my little buddy again"

Scootaloo nodded, "You meant that Rainbow?"

Rainbow nodded, "Of course, I could never hurt you anyway, that's why I stopped myself, I still care about you, you're kinda like a little sister to me, and one day I'm sure you'll be able to fly, and I'll be there to help you learn the ropes"

Scootaloo nodded, "Thanks Rainbow, you're the best", she then hugged Rainbow, which she returned.

Scootaloo turned to Rumble, "Despite how I treated you, I'm really gonna miss you, I still wanna be your friend, I hope this time apart lets me appreciate you even more", Scootaloo said.

Rumble nodded, "Same here"

The two foals huggd each other, then the other Crusaders came to hug, even Dinky was there to see them off and hugged Rumble.

"Take care Rumble", Dinky said.

"You too", Rumble said.

Twilight approached Thunderlane and hugged him, "I'm sor sorry Thunderlane, I hope you know I never meant to say anything to upset you, I think you're a great friend and I know you care about Rainbow, sometimes my emotions get the better of me"

Thunderlane returned the hug, "It's fine Twilight, it was the heat of a moment and you were in a foul mood, don't beat yourself up over it"

Twilight smiled at him, "You're a great friend, please take care of Rainbow Dash, soon we'll have this whole mess behind us", Twilight said.

"Yeah, soon, hopefully", Thunderlane said.

Fluttershy hugged Flitter good-bye, "I hope you don't stay gone for too long"

"Hey you can come visit, you're a Pegasus too, and you used to live on Cloudsdale"

"Yeah, but I prefer it closer to the ground"

Flitter chuckled, "Yeah, I know, but the offer's there"

Applejack had hugged Cloudchaser, "Be well, and please try to learn how to keep yer cool, that's a good way to lose a friend, take it from mah experience"

Cloudchaser nodded, "Yeah, I'll try, thanks AJ"

Applejack then spoke in hushed tone, "Do you know if Rarity has a crush on me? Ah tried asking, she seemed to dodge the question"

Cloudchaser giggled, "You'll have to wait til she tells you, whenever she wants to"

Applejack nodded, "Right"

The Pegusai then left for Cloudsdale, with the ponies waving good-bye.

In the distance, Diamond Tiara watched with a sinister grin.

"Ha! I pulled the ultimate move, I tore a hole in their friendship! Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, not even Discord can say they did something like that"

"Did someone mention my name?" a voice said.

Diamond looked and saw a serpent like creature swirling around her.

"Diamond Tiara, a name beffiting of a rich pony"

"Discord!? What are you doing here!?"

Discord swirled around her, "I know you've been very naughty lately, toying with Chaos and whatnot, when I sensed it, I asked my good friend Fluttershy what was happening, she told me how much of a bad girl you are"

"Yeah, I am bad, I'm Diamond Tiara! The Richest filly in town! Soon everyone will bow to me! I'm gonna be something big!"

"Wow, a lot of ambitions, but still, Fluttershy wanted you to learn how bad chaos has a tendency to be, so I offered my services"

Diamond gulped, "What do you mean, offered your services?"

Discord had an evil look in his eye, "You're about to see first hand how Chaos can cause a lot of problems for young fillies", he did an evil laugh as he surrounded Diamond Tiara, "Especially those who upset my friends"

Diamond started to freak out a bit as Discord faded, "Your time will come soon my dear"

She had panicked and ran home, with Fluttershy observing from the background.

"That'll teach you to upset my friends, never mess with a pony who knows the Master of Chaos"

Applejack noticed the situation and seemed a bit freaked out, but let that slide and looked up to Cloudsdale, "See you around Rainbow"

In Cloudsdale, Rainbow and the others looked down to Ponyville with a glimpse of sadness but pressed on, things needed to iron out before they became good again, for now, Cloudsdale is their town.

* * *

 **Well, not every ending is a fully happy ending, things can get better, but for now, new home, see you all again next time.**


End file.
